


Disaster in the Kitchens

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word challenge, Finished, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Dobby goes to Dumbledore when students wreck the kitchens100 word story challenge. Just some silly practice writing.
Comments: 2





	Disaster in the Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeppyLongStocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyLongStocking/gifts).



He heard knocking on the door, it was half past midnight. He magically opened the door to see Dobby standing there. He was wearing a purple knitted sweater and one blue sock on one foot and pink sock on the other foot. “Come in Dobby.”

Dobby wiggled as he stood in front of the large desk. His large eyes stared up at the headmaster.

“Do you need to tell me something?” Dumbledore sat across the desk, staring down at the house elf.

“Yes” answered Dobby, he twirled his long fingers in his knitted sweaters.

“Well… what is it?”

“Some of the students got into the hidden cupboards sir!” Dobby squeaked before carrying on “They are falling all over the kitchens causing them to do damage to themselves and the kitchens sir!” Bowing low to floor his long nose almost touches.

“Ah, thank you Dobby. I’ll send some staff downstairs to get everything cleaned up. Please go back and help the others.” His eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

“Please sir! They can’t be stopped, you see they've drunk all the alcohol we use for cooking and spilled the herb everywhere!” The house elf squeaked again.

“I will handle it. Thank you.”


End file.
